More to Live For
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: Charlie now lives with Willy in the factory. Everything was going fine until one day, Charlie's cousin shows up on his doorstep. Willy lets her in, for some odd reason. He starts to feel odd feelings towards her. Maybe he's just sick...
1. Chapter 1

**(Why hello! This is my first Willy Wonka Fanfic ever! :DD Yay! Enjoy!)**

A calming snow fluttered down atop the town. It covered the streets and house, like a comforting blanket. The citizens were all snug in their beds, heaters warming the house. Smoke billowed from the giant, pearly white factory in the center of the town. The structure was immense, standing taller than any other factory in the world. The people who were out marveled in its glory as they passed. Each and every one of them had the same desire: to see what was in that glorious chocolate factory. Of course, no one ever went into this factory. The only people who were ever aloud were the five lucky finders of Mr. Willy Wonka's golden tickets, all hidden in the delicious candy bars. One child won the 'special prize' mentioned on the fliers. Charlie Bucket, a poor nine year old boy and the last person to find a ticket, was this lucky winner. He and the rest of his family were all moved into the factory, which Mr. Wonka had generously given to him.

Willy Wonka was a very odd fellow. He lacked many years of human interaction, making him a bit awkward around people. Still, he welcomed the Buckets warmly and actually enjoyed their presence in his factory. He never opened his doors to anyone else. The world was completely shut off from the marvels inside. This was his life's work, his pride and joy. He would never give anyone the chance to steal it away from him. Without his candy, Mr. Wonka had nothing.

It puzzled him greatly, that one winter morning, when he woke up feeling strange. He kept on thinking that something was going to happen that day. He kept tapping his foot nervously all through breakfast. He would glance at the door every so often, expecting something to burst in. The Buckets all noticed his odd behavior, but didn't question it. They were used to his weird moods. Charlie, who had known him the best, knew that this was out of character for him. He was usually cheerful and bright, cracking jokes and making odd comments. Today he was quiet, keeping to himself and his stature was all tensed up. He was about to ask, but Willy stood up abruptly. He excused himself from breakfast and exited the Buckets' rundown house. He walked all across the Chocolate Room, watching his waterfall churn up the chocolate until it was light as a feather. Normally this would make him feel all warm inside, knowing that his work paid off, but today he just felt, empty. A small man with emerald green hair and an orange complexion approached him. Willy bent down to listen to what one of his beloved Oompa Loompas had to say. The news was that someone was knocking at his gate. Now, this was not unusual for Willy. Reporters and spies often made attempts to get inside and catch a glimpse of the factory. Willy never let them in. In fact, he never paid mind to their feeble efforts. Something deep down in his gut told him to investigate today. Willy had never been curious over a visitor before, but today it bloomed inside of him. He wanted to see who was there. He thanked the Oompa Loompa and stood up straight. He adjusted his deep purple top hat and made his way to the front door. He took a short cut that only he was aware of and arrived in less than three minutes. He smiled to himself. The little things about his home still made him joyful. He placed a hand on the knob and opened the door. Through the falling flurries of snow, Willy could make out the outline of a person standing before his gate. He took a dainty step out of the warmth and into the freezing snow. It shocked him when the frigid air hit him square in the face. Since he never left, he had never really felt how cold it could be outside. He took long strides, eager to get this whole ordeal over with. His cane made little tapping noises as it hit the ground. He eyed the person who was actually trying to get into his factory. Had they not heard of everyone else's failed attempts to get in? He was guessing not. As he approached the gate, he started to see the person more clearly. It was a woman, which was odd. Willy didn't usually have women at his door. She was relatively tall; she probably came up to his neck. She had waist length, deep, mahogany brown hair. It curled delicately around her face, like a halo. Her eyes were a startling emerald green, framed by thick lashes. A blue and green knit hat adorned her head, the matching scarf wound tightly around her neck. Her dark jeans were speckled with white snowflakes. She had a small bag with her and a piece of paper was clutched in her tiny hand. She had been staring at the ground, but when she heard his approaching footsteps, she looked up eagerly. Willy's chest tightened and he felt an unfamiliar pang in his heart. She looked so forlorn and abandoned, much like a puppy.

"Hello," her voice rang out, sounding like tinkling wind chimes.

When Willy didn't answer, she continued.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I'm in need of some help. People told me that the Buckets currently live here. Am I correct?" she had no English accent. She was American.

"Why, yes. They live here with me in my factory," he answered, "Why do you need them?"

"My name is Willow Fredrick. I am the cousin of Charlie Bucket. My mother is Mrs. Bucket's sister. We moved to America when I was four and though I haven't seen them in years, I wish to visit them again," the girl, Willow, explained in a rush. Her breaths were visible in the cold air.

Suspicion bloomed inside of Willy. Cousin of Charlie? Sounded more like an attempt to gain entrance. He tapped his cane anxiously.

"A cousin eh? How do I know you aren't lying to me?" he asked.

Her expression resembled that of a beaten puppy.

"Oh…I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't believe me," she said quietly, "It was stupid to come here. I'm sorry, I'll be going."

"No, wait," Willy blurted it before he could stop himself. He couldn't bear to see her walk away.

She stopped and turned back around to face him. Her eyes seemed to pierce Willy so intensely that he couldn't remember what he was going to say next. They stood there, staring at each other with child-like expressions.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"I-I don't know why I said that to you. I feel like I can trust you," Willy stammered.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. ….excuse me, what's your name?" she looked genuinely honest.

Willy was taken aback. Never had he been asked his name, not once. Most people from this town already knew who he was. He guessed it was his appearance.

"Um, well, I'm Willy Wonka," he said slowly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wonka," She smiled brightly and extended her hand through the gate.

Willy hesitantly shook her hand. He could the warmth radiating from her hand even through his purple gloves.

"You should come in, it's freezing out here," he said and with that the gates opened up. He pulled her through quickly, causing her to let out a surprised squeak.

"Uh, sorry. Can't be too careful," Willy said, not meaning to scare her.

"That's alright," Willow said, brushing some snow off her clothes.

Willy turned briskly, heading back to his beloved factory. Willow followed him quickly, catching up easily. He was oddly quiet the whole way back and Willow began to feel uncomfortable.

Willy stopped right before the doors and turned to face her. He towered over her and although he didn't look menacing, Willow still felt a spark of fear. He stared down at her.

"Now Willow, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about what you see in here. You are lucky that I'm even letting you in," Willy said seriously.

"Of course!" She said quietly, her green eyes wide.

He opened the door, not bothering to step aside for her to go first. Willy as never a ladies' man anyways. Willow gazed around at the vast hallway. She hadn't even seen the good part and already she was in awe. Willy moved gracefully, he reminded her of a jungle cat. His sleek caramel hair was long, reaching just below his ears. He had very long legs that made his strides fast. His body was clad in a deep purple suit with matching gloves. His top hat perched atop his head nicely. What intrigued Willow the most was his purplish pink eyes. They were very bright, like they were always laughing. He was a very strange fellow. He didn't really know how to act around other people, she observed.

Willy cleared his throat.

"So, Willow, why did you decide to visit them now?"

Instantly her face dropped. The light in her eyes seemed to fizzle out. Her pink lips twisted into a mixture between a grimace and frown.

"My mother just died, back in America," She said sadly, "I'm an orphan."

Willy felt extremely bad for asking. He studied the girl. She didn't look too young. She could probably take care of herself.

"I know what you are thinking. I'm not a baby anymore, but I'm only twenty. I don't have a home and my job didn't pay for anything," she let out a sigh.

"So what do you want with the Buckets?" Willy asked.

She looked at him as though it were obvious. Which it was.

"I need a home. The Buckets are my only living relatives,"

Willy nearly stopped dead in his tracks. Have _another _person live here in the factory? Weren't there enough as it was? And besides, the girl hadn't earned his full trust yet. He looked over at her. As much as he didn't want another person here, he didn't have the heart to throw her out. She seemed to angelic and saintly. Surely he could trust her. He also felt something else towards the girl. She made him feel all warm and fluffy inside. Perhaps he was just coming down with something.

"Are we actually going through there?" her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

She was looking at the tiny door that led to the Chocolate Room. He smiled, revealing sparkly white teeth.

"Of course, it's the only way!"

"How are we going to fit?" she asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry," he assured her. Taking his keys, he bent down and unlocked the door. He pushed it open with one hand and instantly, the smell of candy filled the air like perfume.

"Whoa," she breathed, looking around the room with wide eyes.

Willy found himself smiling as he watched her peer around with child-like delight. She gazed at the waterfall, watching the brown contents pour down gracefully.

"That's chocolate?" she asked dreamily.

"Yep! This factory is the only factory that mixes its chocolate by waterfall," Willy said proudly.

Her eyes ventured to the shabby shack that sat in the middle of the room. A small smile curved at the edges of her lips.

"That's where the Buckets live, isn't it?" she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Mom always told me that they weren't the richest family around," she shrugged.

"Well, let's get you too them!" Willy said happily. He ambled down towards the house.

Willow followed him quickly, still awe-struck by the candy. Willy knocked politely on the little door. After waiting about half-a second, a small boy with dark brown hair flung the door open.

"Willy!" Charlie exclaimed loudly.

"Hello Charlie," Willy smiled down at him.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Had business to handle…which reminds me, I have a visitor for you Buckets!" Willy announced, steeping aside to reveal Willow.

It only took Mrs. Bucket a couple seconds.

"Willow? Is that you dear?" She cried happily.

"Hiya Aunt Helen," Willow grinned, rushing past Willy to give her aunt a big hug.

"Willow? Cecilia's daughter?" Mr. Bucket asked, "My, my, look how you've grown."

"Thanks Uncle Arthur," she smiled bashfully.

Charlie just looked at Willow with a confused expression.

"You probably don't remember me, you were little when I was around," Willow said to the boy.

"Charlie, this is your cousin, Willow," Mrs. Bucket said.

"Hi," Charlie seemed to accept her and smiled brightly.

Willy watched the heartfelt scene that unfolded before him. He wasn't used to so much affection; he had never experienced it. Something about Willow made him want it though, more than he ever had.

"Thank you again, Mr. Wonka. For letting me in," Her bright green eyes locked with his purple ones.

"Uh, not a problem Willow," Willy said awkwardly.

"Willow, my dear, why are you here?" Grandpa Joe asked from the bed.

That familiar downcast look crept out on Willow's face. It made even Willy feel sad.

"My mom…passed away," she said, her voice cracking.

"Oh no…," Mrs. Bucket looked horrified. It was her sister after all.

Tears welled up in Willow's eyes, eventually cascading down her pink cheeks like crystal raindrops. Willy longed to reached out and brush them away but he restrained himself. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"I'm so sorry. That must've been hard for you," Mr. Bucket said sadly.

Willow hastily wiped the tears from her face, embarrassed. She nodded quickly.

Mrs. Bucket led her over to a chair and let her sit down. Willow gave her a weak smile before noticing Willy standing awkwardly by the door.

"Oh sorry for breaking down like that," she laughed, "I've made you feel uncomfortable."

Willy was glad that even after that, she could still laugh.

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine," he lied.

"Willy, we can't thank you enough for bringing her to us," Mrs. Bucket smiled at him.

"As I said, it wasn't a problem…," Willy laughed nervously.

"Now, you should really get some sleep," Mrs. Bucket said to Willow.

"She can sleep with me!" Charlie volunteered generously.

"Nonsense, there are plenty of guestrooms here in the factory," Willy said, blushing just a bit when everyone looked at him.

"Oh, no. You don't have to Mr. Wonka," Willow stammered.

"It's fine really! And please call me Willy," he beamed.

"If you say so…Willy," she gave him a hesitant smile.

"Follow me!"

Willy whirled around and skipped out of the house. Willow hugged all of the Buckets and wished them a good night before grabbing her bag and following the energetic chocolate-tier. She hurried after him as he made his way to another door, opposite the way they came in. He unlocked it and stepped inside, Willow right behind him.

It was another long hallway, rows and rows of doors along the walls. Each door looked completely different. One was a light baby pink with pink bubbles painted on it. Another was a dark chocolate color, intricate designs etched on its surface.

"These are the guest rooms! You may choose which one strikes your fancy," Willy announced.

Willow ended up choosing one with a fiery red door, decorated with flames. The inside was a bright orange color with yellow and red trimmings. A huge bed sat in the center. It was covered with a colorful sheet that looked to be on fire. It shimmered and shined in the light. Mahogany bookshelves and dressers lined the walls. There was another door that led to her own bathroom.

"Oh thank you, Willy!" she cried happily, smiling brightly at him.

Willy felt his heart speed up and he managed to smile back.

"You're quite welcome. Now get a good night's sleep," he said to her and backed out of her room, shutting the door quietly.

Willow collapsed on the bed and Willy walked down the hallway to his own room. The whole way there, his thoughts kept straying to the green-eyed girl.

**(Well there you go! That's my first chapter. I couldn't remember Mr. and Mrs. Buckets real names so I just made them up. R&R please. Constructive criticism welcome.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello wonderful people! I'm back with Chapter Two! Thank you Tsuki-Rose and emochildlova for reviewing!)**

Willy spent the whole night puzzling over Willow. He never felt this way about anyone, even if he wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was. He lay in his king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Usually he slept pretty well, his dreams were about candy and what to make the next day. Tonight, he couldn't seem to think of any new ideas. He called one of his Oompa Loompas to his bed and asked for the some warm milk. It was brought to him in less than five minutes. He sipped at the liquid contents and sighed audibly. Setting it on his bedside table, he turned over onto his side and shut his eyes, willing sleep to come.

Willow on the other hand slept like a baby in her new room. The bed was unbelievably comfortable. The sheets were silky like satin and she felt content and safe wrapped up in them. The faint smell of chocolate hung in the air, which just helped her sleep even more. She awoke, feeling well-rested and energetic. She sat up in her bed and gazed around the marvelous room. It shimmered and blinked in the light that was streaming in through the skylight windows. She slid her feet off the bed and set them on the floor. Instantly her whole body warmed up. There seemed to be some kind of heater that kept the floor nice and toasty. She shuffled across to the bathroom. Opening the door, she revealed a lovely master bathroom. A huge Jacuzzi bathtub sat in the center of the room. Next to it was a small shower with glass doors. The toilet was more towards the door, the sink right next to it. The sink's basin was carved to look like flames, matching the bedroom. She walked in carefully, smiling like a Cheshire cat. She turned on the tub's faucet and let the water run. She peeled away her clothes from the other day and slid down into the warm water.

Willy stepped out of his room already dressed and ready for the day. He decided to push all non-candy thoughts to the back of his head. He had a job that needed doing. He strode down the long hallway, his cane echoing quietly. He stopped at her door, hesitating. Perhaps it was only polite to wait for her. After all, she might get lost. He tapped lightly on her door, but received no reply. Frowning, he tried again. Still nothing. He sighed impatiently and tried the knob. It was unlocked. He smiled triumphantly. So maybe she wasn't trying to avoid him. He wasn't even sure why that idea popped into his head. He pushed the door open, making a small creaking noise.

Willow got out of her bath after a satisfying twenty minutes. Now she felt clean and refreshed. She wrapped a sparkling white towel around her body. Her dark hair looked even darker now that it was wet. She let the water drain out of the bath and made her way back to the bedroom. Opening up her small bag, she began to pick out her clothes for today. She finally decided on a pair of dark colored jeans and a tight-fitting green T-shirt that read: Love Kills Slowly. She pulled out her undergarments and was about to unwrap her towel when she heard a noise. She spun around to find that her door was wide open. A very surprised and red-faced Willy stood in the doorway, mouth agape. She was so shocked at the intrusion that she just stood in stunned silence. When she finally returned to her senses, she clutched the towel closer to her body. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Get out!" she cried frantically.

Willy had not expected that. He froze in his spot. He hadn't expected to find her in there, only clad in a towel. He thought he'd find her still asleep. Her face turned a cute shade of pink and she stared wide-eyed at him.

"Get out!" she screamed at him again.

Willy seemed to remember that his legs actually worked and he spun on his heel. He had never seen a girl wearing only a towel and wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. His face burned tremendously and he couldn't think of coherent words. Was this the normal reaction? The door slammed behind him and he jumped. She seemed angry. He straightened his hat and collar, standing nervously. He wondered if he should leave her or wait and apologize. Within less than a minute, the door opened again and she stood there, this time dressed.

"Let's go…," she mumbled quietly, not meeting Willy's eyes.

He gave a quick nod and started walking down the hallway. There was an uneasy silence between them the whole way to the Buckets. She kept her distance from him and he kept his eyes in front of him. Just when he worked up the courage to say something, they arrived at the small cottage. Willow wasted no time in opening the door and hurrying in. It almost hurt Willy how fast she wanted to get away from him. He followed after her and saw that everyone was already seated for breakfast. He sat down in the only available seat, next to Grandma Georgina.

"Willy, I have plenty of great ideas for today!" Charlie exclaimed eagerly.

Willy forced himself to smile at the young boy's enthusiasm. He definitely would take good care of the factory once he was gone.

"Now boys, no business at the table," Mrs. Bucket scolded.

"Willow, have you thought about looking for a job?" Mr. Bucket asked the girl.

She looked up from her food at him. Shifting nervously she said,

"Well, yes. I haven't started looking yet, though."

"There's no rush, dear," Grandpa Joe told her softly.

"If you want, I may be able to find you something to do around the factory," Willy said suddenly.

She jerked her eyes to the chocolate-tier. He could tell she was still embarrassed about their little…mishap.

"That's very kind of you…Willy," she said quietly.

Willy looked back down at his food, feeling better now that she talked to him. She even said his name. He liked the way it sounded, coming from her mouth. After everyone was finished, Mr. Bucket headed off to work as Mrs. Bucket cleaned up. Charlie hopped out of his chair, ready to go.

When Willow went to stand up, Willy stood up first. He remembered his father telling him that it was courteous or something. Willow looked at him oddly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Mrs. Bucket looked between them and he noticed a gleam in her eye.

"Willy, are we bringing Willow with us?" Charlie wanted to know, "She still needs a tour!"

He cleared his throat, "Why yes. Only if she wants to, of course."

Willow seemed hesitant.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she decided.

"Great!" Charlie cried happily.

Charlie grabbed her hand and proceeded to pull her out of the house. Willy thanked the Buckets and followed them. When he reached them, they were standing by the door and Charlie was talking a mile-a-minute. He was practically describing the whole factory.

"Now, now Charlie. Leave some surprises for her," he chuckled.

"…I think I've had enough surprises for one day," Willow said, giving Willy a look.

Willy pulled at his collar and avoided her eyes. Charlie looked confused; he didn't understand.

"…..Shall we?" Willy asked hesitantly.

"Where to first?" Charlie asked Willy, although he looked as though he already knew where he wanted to go.

"Why don't you choose, Charlie?" Willy suggested.

"You have to see the invention room, Willow!" The young boy burst out immediately, turning his eyes to his cousin.

Willy stiffened slightly. The invention room was the most important room of the entire factory. He created every single piece of candy, from the everlasting gobstoppers to his entire meal chewing gum, in that room. He and Charlie only went in the room when they were in the inventing room. Otherwise, the Oompa Loompas kept it locked up and safe. Even though Willow seemed like a fine girl, and she was accepted- a little too quickly- she still was questionable in Willy's mind. He hated to think that she would steal from him, but he had been betrayed by his own workers so long ago, that he his mind was always suspicious.

Willow's green gaze stayed on the chocolate-tier as he stood motionless. When Charlie suggested they go to the Invention Room, Willy seemed to freeze in time. It was obvious that he wasn't comfortable with that suggestion.

"Oh, but that's the best part isn't it?" She looked over at Charlie, "Shouldn't that be saved until last?"

As she spoke, she glanced at Willy to see his reaction. He blinked a couple times, listening to her speak.

"Oh," Charlie looked a bit crestfallen, "Well, alright. Then we'll just ride the boat and go from there."

"Yes! The boat!" Willy exclaimed suddenly, causing both Willow and Charlie to jump, "You will love the boat."

"You have a boat too?" Willow seemed baffled. She pushed her brown hair out of her face, "Where do you sail it?"

"In the chocolate river of course," Willy scoffed. He began to walk across the candy grass, making his way to the river. Willow glanced at Charlie and they both followed after him.

He reached the bank of the river in no time. The chocolate frothed and bubbled around as it was churned by the waterfall. There was a cave-sort-of-thing that was too dark for Willow to see down. Willy cleared his throat and proceeded to emit a chorus of strange noises from his mouth. It almost sounded as though he was talking in another language.

A slow, thrumming sound echoed from the cave-thing. It was the steady beat of a drum. Within minutes, a large seahorse shaped boat emerged from the shadows. It was a bright pink color and no doubt made of some sort of candy. A group of tiny men sat aboard, rowing it to the beat of the drum. Willow raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa, who are they?" She sputtered, pointing to the men.

"Oompa Loompas," Charlie announced proudly.

Willow said no more. Everything in this factory seemed to defy reality. She would surely drive herself insane if she questioned every little thing she came across. Willy greeted his tiny workers, who merely nodded back to him. He climbed onto the boat easily. Charlie took a small leap to get on, but made it nonetheless. Willow hesitated.

"I'm going to fall." She stated blankly.

Willy, who was busy giving instructions to the Oompa Loompas, looked back at her.

"Don't be silly," He said, rolling his eyes.

Willow crossed her arms defiantly, "No. I really will. I can't climb on."

"You have to get on the boat Willow. You're wasting time," Willy narrowed his pinkish eyes at the girl.

"I don't have to," She countered, "I can just go back with my aunt and uncle. In fact, I think I will."

She didn't get the chance to turn away, however, because Willy abruptly leaned over towards her and grabbed onto her wrist. When she couldn't move, he set his cane down. Yanking her towards him, he used his other hand to grab her under her knees, so he ended up with her in his arms bridal style. Willow seemed very taken off guard.

"There," He set her on her feet inside the boat, "That wasn't hard."

Though he turned around as though nothing happened, Willy's stomach fluttered dangerously. He hadn't _wanted_ to pick her up without her consent, but she was just too stubborn. She wouldn't have climbed on herself and he saw no other way. Adjusting his collar, he spread his arms out, "Onward."

Willow, still in shock, plopped down lightly in the nearest seat. Willy had never struck her as a touchy person, especially with strangers. She had the impression that he still didn't even trust her. When the boat started to move, she shook herself back to reality. They were moving at a slow, steady pace. Willy had taken his seat, next to Willow. He wouldn't look at her though, but kept his eyes glued to their surroundings. Charlie sat on her other side, chatting her ear off about everything they passed. The ride seemed to be very…tedious, in Willow's opinion. She changed her mind immediately when the boat began to pick up speed. They were well inside the cave-thing now and the chocolate river had suddenly turned to rapids. Willow never expected the sudden change and grabbed onto the nearest thing as a reflex: Willy's jacket.

Willy felt something latch onto his jacket. He turned his head to see Willow, very frightened, cowering against him. He had expected as much; the boat ride was probably very surprising to those who did ride it often. It gave him a smug sort of satisfaction that Willow was a bit frightened by the ride. At the same time, he hated seeing her afraid. She was a very proud girl, one that could hold her head up even through the bad times. Fear didn't fit her well. Willy tentatively placed an arm around her slender shoulders in efforts to consol her. The gesture was awkward and unusual, but well appreciated by Willow. She sat comfortably at Willy's side for the rest of the ride. The boat slowed once it had passed the rapids. They began passing various rooms. The rooms were all labeled with things like: Whipped Cream, Hair Toffee, and other odd things. The drum beat at a slower pace and soon, the boat stopped by a large door labeled Invention Room.

"Here we are," Willy announced.

**(OKAY! I haven't updated in FOREVER. But I finally got around to writing…So review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!) **


End file.
